


One Last Dream

by 3letters



Category: C9Boyz, Team A Jihoon, YG Entertainment | YG Family, silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3letters/pseuds/3letters
Summary: Byounggon is on the peak of his career, but he made a sudden decision to end it. Why?





	1. A Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> The story will go back and forth between the present and the past. It will be a little bit confusing.
> 
> P.S:  
> I probably won't update frequently, but I hope I can finish this fic.

It’s January 2023. Byounggon and his members are in the van on their way to their next radio show. Just for today they already had 2 radio show, 1 music show and 1 variety show recording. C9Boyz has another comeback and as always it’s a huge success, all tv show PD want them to be on their program.  
  
Yes, C9Boyz is one of the most successful boy group right now but Byounggon is a new “insider” thing in Korea. Everyone loves him. With his charming yet adorkable character, he become one of the “Na PD’s men” after Mino and P.O enlisted. He had a lot of collaboration works, some of them are with girl idols, his hiphop rapper brother, Lee Byoungho and of course his eternal partner, Treasure Choi Hyunsuk.  
  
He is not really into fashion, but all fashion brands and magazines are fall in love with his strong and manly appearance. He’s an ambassador for some of clothing brands and was featured in a lot of magazine covers.  
  
His life is perfect right now. He’s doing things that he’s always dreaming for. But he decided to end all of this right after their promotion period for this comeback is done.


	2. Luxury

At radio show recording

DJ: So BX ssi, you’re known as a humble idol who never wore anything super expensive except for endorsement purposes? Are you that broke? BX ssi?

All members are laughing wholeheartedly. They know exactly what’s the reason behind it. And they think it’s super silly.

BX: Hahaha.. I wish I could say I’m a humble person but honestly I just have a severe allergy on “luxury” things. You know... that... hahahha

SH: Especially for “bags”. He’s been using that ugly sport bag for 5 damn years.

DJ: Aahhh.. now I know what did you mean earlier. Hahaha.. but it was a long time ago. You’re not even debuting at that time, right?

HS: Our hyung loves to torture himself.

JY: No. I think he just enjoys it when his fans telling him that he still looks good even he’s not trying

YH: But Byounggon hyung is really looks good in everything tho

BX: Yong Hee is indeed my favorite dongsaeng. I don’t know you three..

DJ: Hahaha.. but seriously, C9Boyz is one of the most well mannered idol that I know. I think you proves yourself enough. Isn’t it time to forget the issue already?

BX: No, I don’t want to forget the issue. By remembering it, I prevent myself for doing another mistakes. And because of this issue back then, I realized that I’ve already found a new family that is worth fighting for.


End file.
